All By Myself
by Aishou
Summary: Duo spends his last night at Hilde's. What does he do to make it special? I want everyone out there to know that this story is dedicated to my two BESTEST friends, Jen and Kimm! Thanks for being there for me! I hope everyone likes this!


Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters, nor do I make any money off this story.  
  
I dedicate this story to my two best friends Kimm and Jen. I wrote this story especially for them because they hate yaoi. I hope you enjoy it.  
  
All By Myself  
By Ivy  
  
Hilde sifted the bags in her arms so that she wouldn't lose her grip on them. She paused for moment and looked up at the sky of the colony. She turned around when she heard a loud noise coming from behind her. She realized that it was just another mobile suit walking around claiming to protect the colony. When will we achieve real peace? She asked herself as she continued on towards her house. She thought about how if it hadn't been for Duo, she would be in one of those mobile suits. Hilde was about to walk into the house when she heard Duo's voice.  
  
"Get lost! I told you there's nothing to discuss," Duo said hotly to a group of about four White Fang soldiers standing around him.  
  
"If you insist on being uncooperative, we will have to resort to other ways of convincing you," One of the soldiers said stepping in front of Duo. He was tall and well built. Hilde wasn't sure if Duo would be able to handle him if he got mad.  
  
"Is that so," Duo standing up to the man, "You think threatening me will change my mind?" He brushed past the soldier and opened the door, "Come on, your time is up."  
  
"We felt that it was necessary to have the Gundam as our group symbol. It's a shame Duo Maxwell, the Gundams are going to be our enemy." The soldier said, not making a move for the door.  
  
"Don't go getting me angry, not if you value your life! Get lost. Now!" Duo shouted as he motioned for them to leave. They walked out the door and left. Duo followed after them and was about to go into the house when he saw Hilde standing outside the door.  
  
"Hi Hilde! I didn't see you standing there," Hilde smiled and walked into the house.  
  
"I'm surprised that they found this place." She said as she set the bags of groceries down on the counter.  
  
"As they say, evil attracts evil." Duo closed the door behind him and turned to face Hilde, "Now I have no choice but to leave here."  
  
"Leave here? Do you have to?" Hilde asked as she looked up at Duo.  
  
"Sure do. I've already been a big pain to you and this colony," Duo said as leaned against the wall.  
  
"Well, can't I go with you then?" Hilde asked as she began to put away the groceries.   
  
"No."  
  
"Look, you could still join the White Fang if you wanted to though. You are fighting for the colonies after all." Hilde took a few apples out of the bag and set them on the counter. "Hey, I could even go back to the military myself and start fighting again." Hilde gasped as Duo grabbed the apple out of her hand and gave her a stern look.  
  
"Get real Hilde! You finally found your niche in life, so why would you give it up know?" Duo set the apple down and grasped Hilde's shoulders, "Listen to me Hilde. I just don't trust those guys, they remind me of what Oz was like just a little while ago." He loosened his grip on her shoulders and his hands slowly slid down her arms, sending shivers down Hilde's spine.  
  
"But nobody is thanking you for what you're doing now. At least with White Fang you know that you would be treated as a hero." Hilde wished that she could reach out Duo so that he wouldn't hurt so much inside.  
  
"I'm not interested in that." Duo turned away from her, "I'll just keep doing my thing as the God of Death.  
  
Hilde reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, "That's so lonely." Duo continued to look out the window at the sky.  
  
"If you're going to leave could you at least stay here for the night?" Hilde asked as she rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"If it makes you happy, I will." He moved away from her and finished putting away the groceries.  
  
Hilde watched him move around the kitchen for a few moments, then reached into her purse.  
  
"Good. I rented movies for us to watch tonight," She said as she waved to tapes in front of Duo's face. His face scrunched up when he saw the titles.  
  
"They're chick flicks." He whined. "And we've already seen them both!"  
  
Hilde laughed and poked him in the ribs. "Could you start dinner? I would like to take my shower."  
  
"Sure." He stuck his tongue out at her retreating figure and opened the fridge to see what he could make. He moved quickly around the kitchen. Hoping that everything would be ready when she came downstairs. He cleared off the table a pulled a burgundy cloth over it. He set up two candles in the center of the table and lit them. He set the plates down on the table and waited nervously for Hilde to come back downstairs.   
  
When Hilde finally came downstairs she was wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Her face lit up when she caught sight of the table.  
  
"What's this for Duo?" She asked looking at him.  
  
"I thought since this is my last night here I might as well do something nice for you." Duo walked over and pulled out a chair and motioned for Hilde to sit down.  
  
"Let me go change first," Hilde turned and was about to go back up the stairs when Duo caught her hand.  
  
"I think you look great." Hilde blushed and sat down in the chair. Duo sat down across from her and for the longest time just sat looking at Hilde.  
  
"Umm...Duo?" Hilde waved a hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. Duo snapped out of whatever he was in and picked up his fork. Hilde noticed that there were plates of food in them. They were piled high with hot dogs, chips, and baked beans. Duo grinned sheepishly at her.  
  
"I have a limited knowledge of cooking." He started to eat his baked beans.  
  
"It looks great." Hilde said as she picked up a hot dog and took a huge bite out of it.  
  
When they were finished with dinner Duo took the dishes in the kitchen and washed them up while Hilde grabbed some blankets and made a makeshift bed on the floor in front of the television. She went over and picked up one of the movies and popped it into the VCR.  
  
"Which one are we watching first?" Duo asked as he walked back into the living room.  
  
"Ever After." Hilde sat as she grabbed some pillows and threw them on the floor with the blankets. Hilde lay down on the floor as the previews started. "Come lay next to me." She patted the floor next to her. Duo slid off the couch and settled next to her.  
  
By the middle of the movie Hilde was crying. Duo put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Hilde turned and looked up at him surprised. Duo decided he should surprise her more often. He leaned down and covered her lips with his. Hilde, caught by surprise, didn't respond at first but after a few moments she pressed her lips hungrily against his. The kiss became more passionate as they drew it out. Finally Hilde pulled back, gasping for breath. Duo smiled down at her and held her tight against his chest. She sighed and rested her head in between his neck and shoulder. She listened to his heartbeat and slowly drifted off to sleep before the movie even ended.  
  
***  
  
Hilde awoke with the sun streaming through the window. She reached over and turned off the television. She looked around but didn't see Duo anywhere.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
She got and walked into the kitchen where she found a note taped to the fridge.  
  
Hilde,  
Thanks for being there for me.  
I'll be waiting for you after the war is over.  
Luv ya,  
Duo 


End file.
